


Nightmares Forgotten

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: Abbie and Crane talk about their feelings after she comes out of Pandora's Box...because she totally did not die!*Some brotherly and sisterly love between Ichabod and Jenny for aww effect!*





	Nightmares Forgotten

_She was running through a forest that looked all too familiar. The trees were covered in shadows that hung to the branches like soot, and her vision was blurring. Voices. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. So many different voices coming from all directions. She placed her hands over her ears to block them out but one voice in particular made it through._

          _"Abbie! Abbie!"_

_She turned towards the voice calling her name and saw the white blinding figure of a man. Her man, she thought before she started running towards the figure..._

       "Abbie! Abbie it's alright." That deep familiar English voice called to her and she bolted upwards.

    
          She found herself lying in his arms on her sofa in the living room. The room itself was dimly lit and the television was off. She rubbed a hand down her face, removing traces of sweat as she did.

         "What happened?" She asked still groggy.

             "Nightmare...probably about the cave or perhaps Pandora's box." Ichabod said as he gently brushed a few curls back from her forehead.

      She momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The softness of his fingers against her skin was like someone giving her a nice cold drink on a sunny, hot day. She could feel her heartbeat evening out.

                 "Yeah...I think I was in that damn box...it was so weird in there." She said looking down at the hand he had placed around her waist.

        She thought it was strange that they were sleeping on her couch together, but she also knew they must have both been too exhausted to care. Not that she was upset about waking up in his arms, especially since she thought she had lost him forever.

   
         "Don't worry about that now. The box is gone and you won't ever get the chance to leave my side again. Not again, Abbie." Crane said looking her in the eyes like he wanted to imprint the meaning of his words into her mind.

  
          "I won't. I can't bear being away from you anymore. It just...hurts." She said staring back just as intently. Crane went to say something when the front door burst open.

           "Oh thank God!" Ezra her father came bolting into the door with Jenny, Sophie, and Agent Reynolds behind him.

   
            "I thought it had to be a lie...I just...oh my precious girl!" Ezra said kneeling in front of Abbie and kissing her cheek. She smiled a little but she was still shell-shocked with the change in the atmosphere of the room.

   
          "I'm ok. Dad, I'm ok." She whispered taking his larger hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze.

           Ezra had tears standing in his eyes and Abbie could feel her throat clamping up. Ichabod was still behind her and holding her tight. His eyes focused only on her.

  
           "I love you so much Abbie and I want to have the time to make things right with you. With both of you." Ezra said looking between his first and second born children. Jenny smiled a little, still hurting over losing Joe.

  
            "I think maybe we should get something to calm everyone down, yeah?" Sophie said placing a hand gently on Ezra's shoulder. He nodded his head and got up following Sophie in the kitchen so that coffee could be put on.

  
            Jenny sat in the chair next to the couch and smiled at her sister. Reynolds pushed his hands in his pocket before sitting down next to Jenny since there was no other chairs in the room.

  
            "Abs...I'm glad you are ok. Sophie and Jenny explained everything to me on the way over. I'm still sorry to hear about Corbin." Reynolds said.

     He was trying not to notice the way Crane's hand was wrapped in Abbie's and playing with her fingers. He also noticed that Abbie didn't pull away but instead clanged back to him.

         "Yeah." Was all Abbie could say as she was still shaken up by the flurry of events. Crane whispered in her ear that it was alright.

 

 

Twenty minutes later...

 

  
           Everyone was in the kitchen except for Abbie who had made her way upstairs to change in clothes. After all, she had been in the same outfit for 10 months. Crane waited at the bottom of the stairs ready to assist her or run to her needs if he needed to.

            "Hey, can we talk?" Reynolds said tapping Crane on the shoulder. Ichabod looked up at him and just stared for a minute.

  
        "Yes but only for a moment. I don't want Abbie to need something and no one there to assist." Ichabod said.

  
        The two men found their way to the front porch alone. Ichabod sat down heavily on the bench and placed his face in his hands. Reynolds leaned against the railing and sighed.

  
              "You know I'm sorry for everything that happened...I'm sorry I suspected you in Abbie's disappearance." Reynolds said softly.

  
          "I understand." Crane said looking down at the porch.

      His mind was elsewhere wondering what Abbie must be feeling right now. He could still feel the cold, piercing pain of panic when he saw Abbie being sucked into that damned box.

  
        "You saved her Crane. Thank you for saving her. Thank you for taking care of her." Reynolds said placing a hand on Crane's shoulder.  
       "I will always save her. She is my everything and I would be lost without her. She is my world, Agent Reynolds." Crane said without a hint of embarrassment.

       He had long ago realized he loved Abbie but he was too afraid to say anything and ruin their relationship, especially since he had ghosted on her like that. He was more than thankful that she even spoke to him and let him move in with her.

  
        "I know and I'm happy for you...for her. She deserved to be cherished and I can't think of someone better to do that. Promise that you will make her happy and give her the kind of love I couldn't." Reynolds said backing up again.

  
       "You have my word. She will always be loved."

  
     Reynolds nodded his head and then made his way to his vehicle. Ichabod waved at him as he drove away and then the lanky man made his way back in the house.

  
      Everyone was in the living room now, Abbie included with a cup of green and lavender tea in her small hands. Her hair still a crown of curls but tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a light pink sweater and matching sweatpants. Her feet adored in fluffy slippers. Jenny was sitting next to her with her head in her big sister's lap. Ever the little sister who needed and loved to look up at her big and brave sister. Ichabod's heart clenched realizing how much Miss Jenny loss tonight and how much she almost lost. On a whim, he went over to the Sister Mills and hugged Jenny's slumped body. She jumped in his arms before looking down at him and hugging him back.

   
      "I am so sorry Jennifer. I am however very grateful to whoever runs this universe that you are not lost to me. You are my sister too." He said with tears in his eyes. She gasped a bit and hugged him even harder before he leaned upwards and kissed her forehead.

  
       "I am glad you are here with me too." she said before turning to Abbie and kissing her sister on the cheek.

  
      Abbie felt tears falling before she realized she was crying because the two most important people in her life were literally kneeling on either side of her.

  
       "Stay tonight Jenny. Please?" She asked and Jenny nodded before hugging her big sister once more and then moving to the other side of the couch.

  
Abbie smiled at Ichabod and he looked so lost to her but also so happy.

          "Hey you." She said and he lost it.

       He jumped up in front of everyone there and kissed her on the lips. At first Abbie wasn't sure what to do with this new action but she only took a moment to catch up. She felt her sister's hand take the tea from her and then she only felt Crane. His lips so soft and yet fierce as he angled his head and kissed her deeper. She closed her eyes and as he pulled away she noticed everyone else had quietly slipped out of the house.

  
      "Oh Grace...my Abbie. I can't lose you again." He whispered as he let his fingers dance down the side of her face.

    
      "You don't have to. I'm not going anywhere without you again." She whispered back not sure why they were whispering. She kissed his wrist and then his lips again.

  
        "I love you so much Abigail. I love you and I do not want you to ever second guess that. I am truly yours...my very soul belongs to you." He said looking at her with so much feeling she felt as if her heart was being pieced together.

  
       "You have mine too...probably did this whole time. Please don't leave me again either, Ichabod. I love you." She said looking away because it was all still too much so soon.

  
       "Never Abbie. Never my Treasure." He said and she looked back smiling through her tears.

     He pulled her into his strong arms and they wrapped their limbs around each other. They forgot the day and all the reasons to hold back. For now they remained safe and being together was enough.

    Abbie soon fell asleep again in Ichabod's arms...all nightmares forgotten.


End file.
